The Clever Little Fox
by luminesense
Summary: Hermione is surprised by a drunken Malfoy... A stranger makes an appearance, or not so strange... A fox haunts the hallways of the castle. They are all linked.
1. Chapter 1

**The Clever Little Fox**

_**Authors Note**__: This is my first ever fanfiction and so I apologise in advance if there are any blatant errors or fanfiction no-no's. Any advice is greatly appreciated. There will be a few cliff-hangers, but I am aiming for lots of short chapters which will be quickly updated- therefore less finger-nail biting waits._

_Just a quick explanation, I am doing this as a birthday present for one of my friends who is obsessed with fanfiction. I told her she could dictate all, any or none of the parameters of this story. She gave me three options and, after melding two of them together, this is what I have come up with._

_**Disclaimer**__: Do I own anything Harry Potter you ask? Ask me again after Christmas, I am hoping then my answer will be something other than a resounding 'no'._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hey, pretty lady." A hand appeared in her periphery, reaching clumsily for her waist.

_No, NOT happening. Dodge the hand, dodge the hand!_

Pale grey eyes peered blearily down at her. "Do I know you?"

_He doesn't know me? _She sniffed indignantly. Nose twitching after she caught his drunken stench.

Pulling a lopsided smirk, he took a step forward and continued, "You sure are pretty, pretty lady."

_Merlin! Better stop him before he becomes repetitive._

Taking a step back she smiled brightly, "Erm, no Malfoy, you don't know me. I'm, ah, a foreign exchange student!"

_Ooh, real quick thinking Hermione!_

He looked puzzled, leaned forward. "You don't sound foreign…"

_Crap!_

"Zat iz because my French iz very… English!?!"

_OK, mentally hanging my head in shame at that amazing display of intelligence._

"Oh", he shrugged away his confusion and inched towards her. "Can I kiss you now?"

_Phew, luckily he can't hold his liquor. Who knew- wait…_

Realisation dawned upon her. "WHAT?!!!"

Backing away she prepared to turn tail and run. Only to be met with the unyielding stone of the castle wall.

_He's cornered me! The drunken, evil git! _

Malfoy stalked towards her. Well, as stalkish-like as his inebriated state would allow.

_I am a clever, independent woman!_

He drew closer.

_He shall not intimidate me… Eeek!_

Now he was so close she could count his individual eyelashes.

_He's left me no choice…_

***

In the shadows, unbeknownst to the unlikely pair, a figure watched on. He saw a light brown fox dodge between a drunken Malfoy's legs. He had seen where the fox had appeared from. He knew where the girl had gone. A slice of light illuminated white teeth pulled back in a self-satisfied smirk.

"Found her…"

* * *

_**Author's Note**__: I promise your questions will be answered. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for those who have already done so (before I updated this chapter)- it means more than you can know._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**__ I am really sorry to be updating this story so late. Honestly a draft of the chapter has been sitting on my desktop for over a week. The problem is I just didn't like it and lacked motivation to improve it. Sorry in particular Weatherwatch! I know it was a long time coming but I hope you all enjoy it. Constructive criticism as always is much appreciated!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The grey tones of the high walls blended into each other, belying the speed of the fox. It ran ever faster, trying to escape its enclosed prison. Intermittent windows set in alcoves provide some bursts of fresh air smelling of new rain, but it was no replacement for the breath of freedom it craved. The click of its claws against the stone floor became a soundtrack to its flight, matching the drumming of its heart. It did not hesitate, navigating the hallways with confidence. Turning a corner it skidded for a distance, a light brown furry cannon… which cannoned right into an immobile boulder.

Black descended over the fox's vision. It released a growl which built in volume until it was an all out howl. The boulder shifted… thereby further entangling the fox in his voluminous robes.

_Pain… Threat… Attack!_

Initially stunned, the man quickly made a move to untangle the mess he had made. Too late though. His actions were met with the definite sounds of cloth ripping. He winced.

"Here foxy pretty lady. Here pretty lady fox. Where are you hiding?"

Malfoy's voice echoed in the distance, but his cooing was definitely coming closer.

The fox froze. Grabbing the opportunity the stranger whipped back his now mangled robes to reveal the fox cowering at his feet.

Sensing his chance the stranger opened his arms to the animagus.

"If you come with me I'll hide you from him."

Glancing away, the fox looked to the stumbling yet definitely approaching Malfoy.

_Known evil._

Back at the figure blocking its path.

_Unknown evil._

The fox whined.

_Known evil… Unknown evil… Known evil… Unknown evil… Oh, what the hell!_

Backing up, the brown fox took a running leap into the tall strangers arms. With a flash the world around them dissolved.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ There it is! Another shorty (chapter that is). I am going away in a few days and will be unable to do any writing. Then I come back and am going away again for a month. Hopefully I have internet access and the creative inspiration to update in that time. Please do not give up on the story because it is taking too long. The wait makes it all the better… maybe. Thanks to all those that read, reviewed and added me to their alert list- much appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**__ I always seem to be apologising but at the risk of sounding repetitive- I am very sorry I couldn't kick start my lazy creative inspiration to provide a semblance of a lucid chapter. Anyway, hopefully this chapter answers a few questions._

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Lights convalesced around her. Colours flashed in front of her eyes. Forms swirled faster and faster, until they solidified to form the cold, hard earth, which came up to meet her with a crash.

She opened her eyes and was met with a familiar face.

"Harry?"

The boys standing around in a perfect circle, looking down at her, shared a glance.

Carefully, speaking as if to a deaf person, the Harry Potter look-a-like carefully pointed to himself.

"James."

He pointed to a nervous looking boy with a pointed nose.

"Peter."

Repeating the gesture, he started to look like a puppeteer as when each time he pointed, the subject of his pointed finger smiled took half a step forward, nodded and stepped back.

_A strange dance ritual?? 'Hello we speak language of the stupid too?'_

"Remus"

Once that name registered, her memory started to send warning signals. Yet her brain as with the rest of her body due to her unplanned journey was unresponsive.

He then pointed to the dark haired boy who had gotten her into the mess she was in- namely sprawled out in an ungraceful heap on the unforgiving ground.

_Are they going to help me up or leave me lying here like a beached whale?_

As 'James' pointed to him he bared his teeth, thereby answering her question.

"Sirius"

She gasped. Moving up onto her elbows she stared up at the boy from her position on the floor with dawning horror and recognition.

"You're dead!"

James looked delighted.

"Wow, she's only just met you and already she's threatening you. New record! Do you remember that time with the girl we dared you to kiss at…"

At Sirius's glare he quietened.

Silence grew, no one willing to pick up where James left off. When it grew past the stage of 'awkward' and well into 'a gathering of verbosely challenged people all of whom have their mouths glued shut', James did what (he thought) he did best and quite obviously (in his opinion) better than them.

Making a grand sweeping gesture … _Was he trying to take off? …_ he introduced the group of boys by their lofty title.

"We are the Marauders, at your service, pretty lady!"

She fell back on the ground with a groan that turned into a yelp as she hit her head.

_Right back to where I started. Yep, that sounds about right._

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews etc. Right now both I and the friend I am writing this for are overseas- hope you get to read it/like it! So that is my excuse if I don't get another chapter up in the next week._


End file.
